


Thanks A Lot

by shikasori



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikasori/pseuds/shikasori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well thanks a lot Kid Mouth! This is all your fault!" Artemis yelled "we'll do anything~" she imitated KF's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> This is so old and hasn't been beta'd.

"I'm booored!" whined Kid Flash for the thirty-first time in one hour.  
  
"I second that" added Robin and the rest of the team nodded in agreement. It was Sunday and the Young Justice team had no missions. Hell, even the Justice League didn't have any major missions either. Sunday was the lazy day, even the villain's and petty criminal's opted out of crime. For today. If the Justice League has four missions then then Young Justice has none. Meaning it was a day off for the teens. A day off would have been great on any other day but Sunday was...so so. Even the youngest, the prankster, of the team had nothing to do. The team had already completed training for today. Before leaving Black Canary stole Red Tornado and they went to the JL station, meaning KF couldn't annoy them. The weather, it wasn't sunny, it was cold and cloudy. It wasn't rainign but it was close to it. It was windy but it was warm wind. Not the kind of weather for the beach so that wasn't an option. They weren't really in a music kind of mood. Dare I say it, KF was. Full. The vehicles currenty parked in the garage were tuned up. Supey wasn't in the modd for television. Miss. M had baked anough cookies for the month, and they were KF portion sizes. Atlantis was also having a lazy day so Aqualad wasn't doind anything. Artemis's arrows were sharp and ready for her next battle. Well, you get the picture. KF sighed again, louder this time.  
  
"I'm boooored!" he repeated.  
  
"We can here Kid Mouth!" Artemis shouted from across the room. KF merely glared at her. The speedster slouched down next to his boyfriend.   
  
"You wanna-?" he moved his eyes up and down trying to arouse Robin. Robin slapped the side of Kid's face gently, shook his head and said  
  
"Awww KF, your so cute" he said then continued to make his paper airplane. Kid Flash fake pouted in the couch.  
  
Another hour passed before the familiar voice spoke  
  
"Access Batman 02" the beam shifted and Batman strode in. The teen's face lit up with joy and relief. They stood up in a semi circle formation. Batman raised his head.  
  
"No mission i'm affraid" he said. the team groaned and slumped back into their original positions. "Robin I do need to speak with you in private. It's the Jo-" before he could finish the Boy Wonder jumped off the couch and cheered.  
  
"Yes! Thank you Batman !" Robin walked over to the Batman and stood beside him. "You were going to say Joker right?" he said. Batman nodded. The rest of the team stood up and rushed over to the dynamic duo. KF ran to the front and said  
  
"Oh come on there has to be something for us to do. Seriously, we'll do anything Bats"  
  
"We are really bored" Artemis said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"You'll do anything?" Batman asked. Robin knew what Robin was thinking and started chuckling to himself.  
  
"Anything" KF answered.  
  
"Follow me" Batman ended the conversation and walked out of the room. The team followed. He walked them towards the garage. KF ran and grabbed Robin's hand.  
  
"Hey" he smiled "What's so funny?" he asked  
  
"You'll see. It's kinda more funny for me" Robin said as he tighened his grip on his boyfriend's hand. They cam to a stop and the door the the garage opened. The Batmobile was parked up along side Robin's R-cycle. Batman strode over to his car and tapped the top of it.  
  
"I want to coats of wax after you finished cleaning her" Batman said.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh" the team apart form Robin and Supey said in unision. They all grumbled and Super Boy stared at KF with rage. Robin tried to contain his laughter but failed. Artemis poked KF in the shoulder and said  
  
"Well thanks a lot Kid Mouth! This is all your fault!" she said "we'll do anything" she imitated KF's voice.  
  
"Hey it's not all me! You said you were bored to too!" he said and they continued to argue. Batman and Robin exited the garage and left the team to their new mission.


End file.
